Trees
by ERIASp
Summary: Alfred y Arthur están destinados a encontrarse en cada una de sus vidas para amarse y vivir la felicidad de estar juntos, pero sigue siendo una maldición lo que es su rencuentro así que siempre debe tener un final no tan feliz.


Hey, yo de nuevo, algún día escribiré algo que termine bien… creo.

Realmente no tengo ni idea de si esto se considera "M" pero por si acaso. (aunque no es explicito)

Pareja: Estados unidos & Inglaterra / Alfred F. Jones & Arthur Kirkland (sin orden)

Disclaimer: Hetalia y todos los personajes que lo conforman no me pertenecen, su dueño es Himaruya Hidekaz, la canción Trees le pertenece a la banda Twenty One Pilots.

Advertencia: Alma gemelas AU, reencarnación, muerte de personajes, un muy mal intento de drama/Angust y MUY posible occ.

 **TREES**

 _ **I know**_

 _ **Where you stand**_

 _ **Silent**_

 _ **In the trees**_

Dos rubios se encontraban disfrutando de la tranquilidad de un bosque mientras sonreían y se alegraban de estar juntos.

Arthur toma la mano de Alfred y pasa sus dedos con delicadeza donde se encontraba una lunar similar a él que Arthur tenia en su propia mano. – ¿Está bien que estemos aquí? – termina con el silencio cómodo que se había creado entre ambos.

Alfred sonríe mostrando toda la juventud de la que su acompañante ya no contaba del todo. – sí, es un lugar bastante tranquilo, venía a jugar aquí y aquí me di cuenta de cual era mi destino –

– git, lo nuestro no es solo el destino, apuesto que si esta marca no estuviera en mi mano o en la tuya seguiríamos estando juntos – Arthur se sonroja un poco por lo que acaba de decir pero muy adentro de sí sabe que es verdad.

– Tienes razón, mi Arthur. No importa si la marca en nuestra piel desaparece – se levanta y tira ligeramente de las manos de su amado para que también se levante. – Yo te seguiré buscando porque te amo, no porque una marca en mi mano me obligue a hacerlo. –

Arthur ríe y se levanta para estar a la altura de Alfred. Alfred se acerca su rostro al de su amante pero nunca junta sus labios, ríe al ver la expresión de su acompañante y suelta sus manos mientras se empieza a mover con agilidad entre los árboles.

 _ **And that's**_

 _ **Where I am**_

 _ **Silent**_

 _ **In the trees**_

Arthur avanza entre los arboles siendo guiado por las risas de Alfred, se mueve con rapidez tratando de no perder el sonido que sale entre los labios de Alfred y por ende perderse ahí. De alguna manera sabe que Alfred le encontraría pero aun así no sería una bonita experiencia.

Se escucha el sonido de ramas siendo aplastadas por los pies de alguien, sea quien sea también avanza con rapidez hacia donde se encuentra Arthur. Este durante un pequeño momento se asusta pensando que podría ser alguien peligroso pero durante ese momento que se distrajo las risas de su amado se habían alejado.

"tal vez sea él… él dijo que nadie más venia aquí. " Eran los pensamientos que pasaban por la mente de Arthur. – Alfred, detente. Realmente ya me canse. Hay que volver a casa – alzó un poco su tono de voz para que Alfred lograra escucharle.

 _ **Why won't you speak?**_

 _ **Where I happen to be**_

 _ **Silent**_

 _ **In the trees**_

 _ **Standing cowardly**_

Los pasos se combinan con una risa que no le pertenecía a Alfred, se escucha el molesto y doloroso sonido de metal golpeando contra otro metal.

Arthur corre con todas sus fuerzas olvidando lo cansado que se sentía hasta hace poco, los pasos detrás de él también van más rápido. Arthur tropieza con la raíz de un árbol y trata inútilmente de levantarse. La persona que seguía a Arthur le pisa la espalda y usa toda su fuerza imposibilitándolo para levantarse.

Arthur puede escuchar su carcajada, era desagradable, quería gritar, aferrarse a esa vida, sus pensamientos vagan hasta que solo era Alfred sonriéndole.

– Alfred – se trata de quitar a la persona de encima, rasguñaba la tierra desesperado por soltarse pero se detiene cuando siente algo frio que deja una sensación de ardor a su paso. Siente como le está dejando cortes poco profundos en el cuello. Dejo de moverse y permaneció paralizado del miedo.

La risa de ese hombre le taladraba los oídos y el terror se apoderaba de él, su mente se llenan de preguntas dedicadas al cruel destino al que han estado atados durante años, "¿realmente ya no podía hacer nada? ¿Este siempre iba a ser su destino? ¿Cuántas veces ha vivido algo como esto? ¿No merecían un final feliz? ¡¿Alguna vez le hicieron daño a alguien para vivir esto?! ¡¿Por qué no podían simplemente amarse y morir de viejos?!" solo son pequeños ejemplos del estrés, el dolor y el enojo que dominaba su persona.

El cuchillo se entierra sin dificultad alguna en su estómago, Arthur gruta y gruñe por la impotencia, luchaba por moverse y solo conseguía que el arma entrara más adentro perforando órganos y carne importantes para su vida, la muerte le daba lo mismo pero aun así se aferraba a la idea de pelear por su vida, por poder tener una ¡Solo una! Vida tranquila a lado de su amado. Las risas siguen acabando con su cordura, las fuerzas se terminaban y sus brazos callaron a su lado, se estaba rindiendo ante el que era su destino.

Los pasos de la persona al dejar la escena del crimen junto con las quejas de Arthur al sentir como su vida se escapa junto a su sangre, es lo único que rompe el silencio del hermoso bosque.

 **I can feel your breath  
I can feel my death  
I want to know you  
I want to see  
I want to say**

 _ **Hello…**_ _ **Hello… HELLO… ¡**_ _ **HELLO!**_

Alfred se deja caer de rodillas y las lágrimas fluyen por su rostro mientras una risa llena de dolor, tristeza y enojo salía de su garganta con dificultad, su cuerpo se había hundido en la sensación del vacío y la soledad, el conocía ese sentimiento, habían pasado por tantas cosas en incontables años que ese sentimiento ya era mucho más que conocido por él. Lo había perdido de nuevo…

Aprieta sus puños y limpia con agresividad sus lágrimas. – Todavía te siento, Arthur – avanzaba con rapidez por el lugar que conocía casi como la palma de su mano mientras siente como la débil calidez se va extinguiendo aun cuando alguna vez fue una llamarada que ardía con intensidad cuando fue consciente de que existía para amar y ser amado por Arthur, cuando lo vio por primera vez después de varios años separados, cuando fueron uno solo en sus anteriores vidas o cuando solo se miraban a los ojos, ellos estaban hechos para amarse y no lo sentían como una obligación porque sabían que no podía ser de otra manera, solo entre ellos se podían complementar y causar esas emociones.

Avanza con tanta velocidad e insistencia que si no fuera por el deseo y las ganas de encontrar a su amado más de una vez se hubiera detenido por la falta de aire, su mente trabajaba con la misma intensidad tratando de entender que paso esta vez, porque tan rápido o solamente donde se encontraba Arthur.

 **I know** **  
** **where you stand** **  
** **Silent** **  
** **In the trees** **  
** **And that's** **  
** **Where I am** **  
** **Silent** **  
** **In the trees**

Arthur luchaba por mantenerse vivo, por aferrarse a la falsa idea de poder sobrevivir, llevaba sus manos a su herida mientras inútilmente trata de detener la sangre, de detener el flujo de su muerte. Su mente vaga en lo que han vivido durante todos esos años unidos en sus dulces rencuentros y en sus crueles y amargas despedidas.

Una sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro aun cuando el dolor era mucho mayor a cualquier cosa, si moría lo iba a aceptar solo imploraba por verle antes de partir.

Recuerda la primera vez que algo como eso sucedió, los abrazos y la felicidad de rencontrarse después de creer que no se volverían a ver, los recuerdos de cada vida se mantenían como hermosas y tristes memorias que atormentan y crean esperanza cuando se recuerdan en una nueva vida.

Recuerda la vez que los quemaron vivos por amarse, por ser tachados de insanos. La vez que la madre de Alfred lo mato al enterarse que a su hijo le gustaban los hombres, la vez que mataron a Alfred por defender sus ideas y el solo pudo mirar desde lejos aguantando las ganas de llorar, la vez que él había muerto por una enfermedad terminal y demasiado rara, la vez que ambos habían muerto de niños, la vez que el barco en el que iban se hundió, cuando él había muerto con la explosión de una bomba nazi… las cientos de veces que él se había suicidado o la vez que nació muerto. Ya no le temía a la muerte, le temía a la idea de que esa fuera la última vez que lo viera. Han vivido miles de cosas con solo el fin de acabar en una tumba dejando al amor de su vida llorando.

– ¿Alguna vez podremos ser felices? – pregunta amargamente al silencio que le rodeaba, le era difícil respirar y la cabeza le dolía con horrores, se estaba muriendo y no era nada nuevo. Las lágrimas salían de sus ojos para en algún punto de su recorrido juntarse con su sangre.

 **Why won't you speak?** **  
** **Where I happen to be** **  
** **Silent** **  
** **In the trees** **  
** **Standing cowardly**

El sonido de pasos apresurados se escucha cada vez más cerca del lugar donde Arthur estaba dando sus últimos respiros. Unos ojos azules se posan sobre él y se acerca para estar a su lado. Alfred solo podía susurrar su nombre con la esperanza de que algún milagro lo salvara de que un milagro que jamás había pasado ocurriera.

Los ojos verdes de Arthur se cierran para nunca volverse a abrir, los de este Arthur ya no. Abraza su cuerpo tratando de volver a sentir la calidez que solo él le causa en su pecho pero ahora solo sentía el frio, el frio que lo acompañaría hasta su último suspiro, hasta que lo viera de nuevo.

Llora como un niño mientras abraza el cadáver y grita su nombre hasta desgarrar su garganta, sabía que lo iba a volver a ver y aun así siempre era el momento más difícil para ambos, dejar ir al otro con un hasta pronto gravado en sus labios. Las lágrimas seguían fluyendo y estaba completamente manchado de la sangre de su acompañante pero eso no le podía importar menos, solo quería que el destino se apurara y lo matara ahí mismo para poder seguir a su amado.

Beso a su acompañante, a su amor, a su querido Arthur, porque aunque cambiaban de nombre con cada vida que pasaba ellos se seguían llamando así, sus primeros nombres, el nombre con el que se enamoraron por primera vez, la primera vez que ahora se sentía tan lejana.

Pasaron minutos, tal vez horas y el cuerpo del que algunas veces fue americano seguía abrazando a su muerto enamorado. Se iba a encargar de conseguirle un bonito lugar como siempre lo hacían.

 **I can feel your breath** **  
** **I can feel my death** **  
** **I want to know you** **  
** **I want to see** **  
** **I want to say**

 _ **Hello…**_ _ **Hello… HELLO… ¡**_ _ **HELLO! Yeah.**_

Alfred caminaba entre demasiadas tumbas en las que debería estar, todas tenían grabados nombre que alguna vez llevo, había unas realmente viejas pero todas se mantenían bien cuidadas, acaricia con la yema de sus dedos algunas de las tumbas que fueron de Arthur. Sigue avanzando hasta llegar a la más reciente. Acaricio las letras que decían su nombre y se permitió llorar amargamente, odiaba ese momento de todas sus vidas, a veces agradecía ser el primero en morir ya que no tenía que sufrir eso.

– Nos volveremos a ver pronto, mi amado Arthur, mi amor eterno e imposible – una muy pequeña sonrisa se posó en sus labios y de su bolsillo saco un frasco de pastillas. – En esta vida, yo Alfred, ya he hecho todo lo que tenía que hacer, y con gusto te buscare en la siguiente –

Con la mano temblorosa pero decidida abrió el frasco y ingirió todas las pastillas de un solo golpe, sí no moría por las pastillas, moriría por ahogarse.

Los ojos azules se cerraron dando el final a su vida.

 _ **Oh oh oh**_

 _ **Oh oh oh**_

 _ **Oh oh ho**_

 _ **Oh oh oh**_

 _ **Hello…**_ _ **Hello… HELLO… ¡**_ _ **HELLO!**_

Un bebé de ojos azules y un poco de cabello rubio abre los ojos por primera vez mientras estira su manita con un lunar que revela su destino resaltando en su blanca piel.

Meses después

Un bebé da su primer llanto demostrando estar vivo en su piel roja más específicamente en su mano resalta ligeramente una marca de nacimiento café claro.

 _Sus destinos siempre estarán unidos, ellos siempre se amarán pero también están destinados a llorar amargamente cuando alguno de ellos fallezca. Porque el destino te puede dar felicidad pero también te va a hacer llorar y sufrir sin piedad._

¡Al fin logre terminar esto! Creo que voy a llorar de la emoción, esto lleva dos meses en mi lista de pendientes y solo porque no me gustaba la forma en la que se relata la forma en la que muere MI Arthur (de Alfred también) e incluso ahora no me termina de convencer.

Dato curioso: Este fic tenía tres o cuatro posibles tramas y ninguna tenía algo que ver con la canción. La canción solo está porque me encanta la voz de Tyler Joseph (Twenty one pilots) y porque con ella me inspiré.

Bueno, como siempre espero que les haya gustado, see ya~


End file.
